


Misunderstanding

by Hinatafunfun



Series: TYRUS (Treat Me Gently) [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Cyrus, Funny situations, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor T.J., overprotective squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatafunfun/pseuds/Hinatafunfun
Summary: Cyrus has to be given an intervention, because he's in an abusive relationship with T.J....Wait What?
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: TYRUS (Treat Me Gently) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436605
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

The ridiculousness of the situation was reaching new heights. The worried eyes, supportive hugs, lame speeches. They all needed to chuck off some where. "I'm fine," I exhaled, deciding to play up a small smile to keep there minds at ease.

"Bullshit," Buffy said finally. She was quiet up until that moment, and the outburst surprised me a little. Jonah turned to her and gave her a look. She raised her hands up in mock defense before sighing. She was frustrated.

Good so was I.

"Cyrus we're obviously worried," Andi's voice chimed in from my laptop. I fought the urge to roll my eyes wishing the video chat would randomly cut off. The less people being apart of this idiotic intervention the better. I shifted in my chair sensing that they wouldn't let up for now. Their ambush really wasn't appreciated though. One second we were all in my room eating chips, catching up with Andi, and then next thing I knew the infamous lines came out-"Cyrus we need to talk,"

"Yeah we know that you've been hanging with T.J. a lot more these days and we just- not that we're telling you who to hang out with. Its just we saw the bruises," Jonahs voice lowered at the end. I almost choked at the accusation. I wanted to die from the embarrassment.

"Oh my God,"

"Look Cyrus this isn't your fault," Buffy continued, "And you don't have to go through this alone-"

Her words started to fade out as my mind went back to the many a moments I pushed T.J. into my more uhm, 'adventurous' activities.

* * *

"Just a slap- across the face I won't get mad promise," I whined obnoxiously.

"Absolutely not," T.J. insisted, his stance on the matter unwavering. "I can't, I won't do that to you" I let out an annoyed sigh before crawling off his lap. I sat next to him on his bed a little bummed that the progress I thought we made from the last time had seemed to be thrown out the window. "Cy I just don't think I can hit you- Even if you want me too," he added the last part quickly when he saw that I was ready rebut.

"Fine, yeah I get." The mood was defiantly balancing on a beam of completely killed off or salvageable. I sucked in a breath and quietly looked around his room trying to fight off the awkwardness.

He cleared his throat a little and I looked back at him with a smile. "Maybe something less, uhm violent?" His voice was small and unsure. I blinked at his offer surprised that he didn't completely disregard the idea completely like he usually does. I nodded appreciating his compromise and tilted my head a little to think, that was when I spotted something behind him

* * *

Yeah, He would definitely want to crawl into a hole if he heard about what they thought he was doing.

"I knew he was a jerk but this, this is just-"

"He's not hitting me," I finally blurted interrupting Buffy. I mean if anyone was abusive, it would definitely be me.

"You don't have to lie for him, I see how he grabs you at school," Jonah added. This was too much. "Look no one deserves to be treated this way, I thought he was a good person but if he's bullying you."

I WISH HE WOULD!

Honestly this was my fault for not telling them about me and T.J's relationship. I couldn't really fault them for misinterpreting a flirtatious grab from behind with a full on assault.

"Its not like that,"

"We saw your arms, those bruises.."

Great the one time I convince him to restrain me, everyone thinks he's a monster. "Guys please listen to me when I say that I am fine,"

"Cy-"

"We're going out!"

The room fell silent.

I looked at each of them as they tried to process what I had just said. They all looked confused. Going out! You know like in a relationship, partners, lovers whatever you idiots want to call it.

"Then- then that's even worse. If he hits you and you guys are in a relationship," Andi first spoke up breaking the God given silence I was taking solace in. I almost groaned from the plethora of misunderstandings tumbling from her mouth. "Cyrus you deserve better," I slid further down in my chair trying to physically escape the conversation some how. "Cyrus we just want to help-"

"There's literally nothing to help with, you people are just taking everything the wrong way,"

"Then what is it huh? Explain these," Buffy had crossed over the room to me and grasped my hands gently, her eyes prying for answers. I looked back at Jonah who had similar eyes. I think I wanted to jump off a cliff at that moment. They all looked at me expectantly, refusing to drop this without an answer. Christ I was going to have to tell them, just fucking great. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by my mother's yelling from downstairs.

"Hey honey, T.J.'s here."

I hate everything.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So T.J. is here now, this should be less awkward.

I hate everything.

All the way from basketball practice to interrogation chair, some God must be laughing at me from somewhere. How did I even get here again?

"Kippen," Buffy greeted.

"Vampire slayer, hey long time no talk,"

"Stop being cute," There was an awkward cough somewhere I'm not really sure who made it, but it suited the situation perfectly. I turned to Cyrus for some sort of explanation for the third degree, but he avoided every and all eye contact.

Just what did I walk into?

"T.J. we just want to talk,"

I blinked toward the laptop and nodded at Andi. "Sure yeah, I'm up for a talk and all. Its just - talk about what exactly?" I heard a groan from Cyrus and brought my attention back to him. "Okay what?-"

"We know about you and Cyrus," Jonah interrupted.

Okay, that caught me off guard. I thought Cyrus wanted to keep our relationship a secret for a while until he was ready to tell his friends.  
"So?"

"And we know what you've been doing to him," he added slowly.

I just stared at him, simply looked at the concerned faces in front of me. Yeah I didn't know what was going on.  
"Okay, Cyrus what are they talking about?"

"Alright that's enough guys can- can me and T.J. just have a minute?" Cyrus finally spoke up.

"Cyrus," Buffy warned.

He raised an exhausted hand to cut her off. "Just a minute,"  
He then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He looked up at me with apologetic eyes before tugging me out of the room and into his bathroom in the hallway. When he closed the door he let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay what the hell?"

"I'm so sorry,"

"Sorry for what, Cyrus what's going on?"

"Okay okay so don't get freaked," I nodded and then stared at him expectantly. He gave me one more look over before nodding to himself as if to convince himself about something.  
"So they uhm, they think you're like bullying me or whatever," he added the last part quickly almost muffled under his breath.

"Excuse me, come again"

"They think you hit me," he said again this time slower more measured.

There was a pause, I paused. Stuck in place as I processed the accusation.

"They what, why - how?"

"I don't know they're weirdos," he replied lamely. I gawked at him.

"Cyrus come on"

He then shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. Biting his lip and looking around. His cheeks were red and he was fidgeting with his shirt sleeve. That's when I saw them on his wrists, two long criss crossed bruises. "Belts leave marks who knew?"

"Oh my God,"

"OK calm down you promised you wouldn't freak out,"

"Oh my God,"

"T.J."

"Cyrus?" I asked incredulously, eyes wide hoping that he could read my emotions so that I wouldn't have to explain. He pulled back a little a nodded as if to say he got it.

"Yeah this was my reaction too, to be honest,"

I slowly sunk to the floor crouched down and he followed suit putting a hand on my knee. "What did you tell them?" I asked after some time.

"Nothing I didn't get the chance,"

I blinked at him, "what were you going to tell them?"

He shrugged, "I don't know I guess everything,"

"Oh my-"

"Stop it,"

I shook my head trying to wake up from this embarrassing nightmare.  
"I knew I should have never listened to this masochist, he's crazy I should've never went along with it,"

"Great, talk about me like I'm not in the room, you're really helping things here."

"Cyrus," I cupped his face in my hands, "I honestly don't think I can do this,"

He placed his hands over mine and smiled a little, "I would stuff you through that four by four window if I could," I looked to the corner of the room contemplated the possible escape route. It was small but - "But the good hair crew unfortunately won't stand for it, its a blessing and a curse to have good friends"

I looked back at him and smiled at the notion of Buffy, Andi, and Jonah protecting Cyrus from an actual threat. "Yeah it is annoying,"  
He chuckled before rising to his feet and outstretching his hand to me. I reluctantly took it. He opened the door and before I knew it I was back in front of Buffy's glaring eyes.

"So what were you two discussing?"  
Jonah asked as soon as we sat down.

"If you were threatening him I swear to God Kippen I know where my mom keeps all her weapons,"

"He was the one that asked to talk to me, you were there," I blurted in defense.

"Okay okay let's just get back on track Cyrus was going to tell us what's really going on," Andi interjected.

I quickly shot Cyrus a look, a look that said how about we run out now and never came back. He ignored me.  
"So T.J. and I-"

"Have been working out together," I interrupted.

"What?"

"Yup wrestling, we've been wrestling," my voice faded out unconvincingly at the end. Cyrus quirked an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged lamely.

"Yeah you look ten times guiltier now," Buffy said slowly rising to her feet, "T.J. you have five seconds to tell us what's going on before I throw you out the window," her arms we're crossed and her eyes narrowed even more than before. This was it, I was going to die.

"Christ, I just asked him to tie me up once ," Cyrus announced quieting the room once again.

"What?"

"Cyrus I think we should stick to the wrestling story - we can convince them," I mumbled.

He sighed, "Look not that it's any of your business, and you probably don't even want to know this, but uhm I like being hit,"

.  
.  
.

"Because we wrestle all the time he's just addicted to the adrenaline,"

"Stop it T.J."

"OK"

Buffy, Jonah, and Andi were all confused and were trying their best to continue the conversation appropriately.

"You like being hit?" Andi asked slowly.

"Yup I like being hit, tied up, maybe choked-"

"Please stop," I groaned and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Why?" Jonah asked almost cautiously.

Yeah good luck with that, I've been asking him for months.

"I don't know I guess I like what I like,"

"So what you just stand there and ask him to hit you?"

"What no, I- when we are you know, I ask him to just - you know,"

Jonah nodded slowly as if he was trying to follow.

"Oh," Andi said before clearing her throat, "yeah I actually have to go now and just not be here," and with that her call ended immediately.

Traitor

"So you and T.J. -"

"Jonah I think we should go" Buffy mercifully stopped him. She looked from Cyrus to me and then nodded. "Yeah we should leave,"  
She grabbed Jonah by the arm and dragged him out of the room with her.

"Say hi to Marty for me," Cyrus yelled after her before we could hear the front door shut. He had a smirk on his face.

"This isn't funny,"

"I mean at first it wasn't, but did you see their faces when they found out,"

"I don't know, I think Jonah is still confused," I said looking back the door.

He shrugged "The guy's pure what can you do?" He then got up and closed his bed room door. "So you know I've got belts too,"

I think he's trying to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the kudos and comments, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So here's the continuation. This short fic was fun. I thought it would be both cute and funny to stick there two in this situation. So you know the usual like, comment, and all that jazz.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, its been a while huh? How's everyone doing in these crazy times? Nothing? - yup can totally relate.
> 
> Anyways I have come upon some free time and decided that I should actually try writing some of those prompts I asked you guys for way back when. Thanks for those by the way, a lot of them were fun. I hope I can write more later on. 
> 
> This one is for Dylan and anon76 who both requested something along the lines of TJ and Cyrus secretly dating, and the others finding out. I hope I did a decent enough job on this. It's just a short something something so I can get back into the groove of things, so yeah please enjoy.
> 
> Oh and not be be that person but seriously be safe, wash your hands, social distance and all that good stuff. See you all later and tell me if you want another part to this in the comments.  
>   
> 


End file.
